


24 days of a Mankai Christmas

by Rebelscythe77



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelscythe77/pseuds/Rebelscythe77
Summary: For each day of Christmas there is an actor. This is the journey about how 24 boys' Christmas wishes are fulfilled and how one girl is grateful to have them all here with her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. A smile isn't enough for Christmas

The first of December came like a light to Sakuya’s otherwise grim world. His first Christmas countdown without his parents. By now the whole house would have been decked out with the festive feel but instead all Sakuya felt was a sense of dread. It was obvious his foster family didn’t want him. He would watch the kids construct gingerbread houses or deck out the Christmas but was never allowed to join in.  
“I want to do that too!” Sakuya smiled pointing at the gingerbread. The family went quiet and Sakuya’s shining eyes turned timid as he left to his room. Behind him he could here the joy and warmth return as they pretended Sakuya was not there. Wasn’t Christmas supposed to bring family together? Then why did he feel so isolated. He watched as each kid in the family got their own advent calendar filled to the brim with chocolate. But when the parents reached Sakuya they told him they had no money left to buy him one. Sakuya nodded sadly trying to hide away the tears. This set of the parents lecturing Sakuya for being a spoilt brat and that he’s taking what he has for granted. Sakuya would return to his room and hope father Christmas would be nicer.

Christmas’ passed and Sakuya grew until hope was just a former shadow being casted onto himself. He remembered helping the younger kids with Christmas decoration when one of the kids dropped a precious gingerbread man. Sakuya apologised picking up the gingerbread only to be scolded by the parents. That night he returned to his room and looked at the calendar. 1st of December it read. He sighed laying down as he saw the pure snow fall marking the beginning of a white Christmas. Sakuya sat on his bed taking a piece of paper from his textbook. There he wrote his one wish for that Christmas: a family. He signed it and added a few nice decorations to make it seem appealing for Santa Claus. Maybe he’ll listen this year? Sakuya grasped the piece of paper sobbing before resolving that it was a bad idea and tucking it away in a notebook to be used on a later Christmas.

First of December and Mankai was in full swing. Decorations went up as the obnoxious Christmas music was blasted at full volume much to Sakyo’s annoyance. Amid it all Sakuya had started decorating his room with Citron cracking jokes by his side. Where suddenly a piece of paper fell on his face.  
“Oooo, the host of Christmas has flopped you a note.” Citron took the paper of the younger’s face. Sakuya hide his confusion with a naïve laugh before looking over too see the paper only to recognise it immediately.  
“I forgot about this!” Sakuya’s smile lit up brighter as he clutched onto the paper.  
“What is it?” Citron patted Sakuya’s head.  
“It was just a stupid little wish that I had written to Santa.”  
“Oooo, how cute!” Citron grinned enveloping Sakuya in a bear hug. The younger giggled and held on tight to the little piece of paper he had written up a year ago.  
“What’s the date today?” Sakuya jumped excitedly to the advent calendar Chikage and Itaru had bought for everyone in Spring. He had received no response as Citron had taken the chocolate and stuffed it in his mouth making Sakuya giggle.

_23 days left…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masumi's storyline

The cold snowflakes landed onto Masumi’s head in a delicate pattern as he looked up. He scrunched his eyes as one landed on his nose only to hear his grandma giggle.  
“Seems like the snowflakes like you.” Masumi frowned glaring at the snowflakes to disappear, but they kept falling. “Come dear let’s get the ingredients and we will be back home away from the snow.” Masumi nodded in annoyance as the snow still fell around him.

“It’s snowing again.” Masumi whined as his grandma patted his head the strong smell of gingerbread filled the air.  
“It looks lovely outside doesn’t it.” Masumi shook his head in annoyance.  
“Come now Masumi why don’t you help me decorate.” At this Masumi ran to help his grandma put the small house together.  
“You guys still working on that old thing?” Masumi’s dad came in.  
“Come now dear, Masumi is having the time of his life right darling?” Masumi nodded not wanting to say no to his grandma.  
“Anyway I have some paperwork to hand in I’ll be gone for a while.”  
“Where is mother?” Masumi’s voice came out in a whisper.  
“I don’t know she’ll probably come back for dinner or something.” With that his dad left again.

2nd of December another fight. That night he could hear his parent’s rampant screams as they tried to mend their broken relationship again. Masumi tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position annoyed at his plight. He wondered how long it would take for his parents to break it off officially then maybe he could see grandma again. He tried to sleep yet again but it led to no result, so he turned the night light on and peaked outside the window. Snow. His mortal enemy was back sadly. He sighed knowing he would get nowhere with this. Across the street the neighbours had put up a sign saying, ‘Santa come here’. He remembered the few stories of Santa his grandma had told him while they made the gingerbread houses. He had written a few letters to Santa in the past (one about his anti-snow agenda) not realising his grandma had read them all and tried to give him what he wanted. He could give it another try see where it took him. So, Masumi sat down at his desk pen and paper in hand, writing to Santa.

The soft winter breeze snuck into Masumi’s room as he shut the door. O, how much he loathed the harsh cold. At least he could see Izumi in cute winter clothes, but the weather was still bothersome. Masumi sighed huddling up into his blankets seeking warmth in his room.  
“Masumi are you still asleep?” oh joy Tsuzuru was probably here to nag him.  
“Get out.” He deadpanned snuggling in closer to the bedsheet.  
“Come on clean a little it may only be the 2nd of December, but you know how Sakyo gets.” Masumi grunted he’s not letting that old man touch the love of his life. He swept a little only to have a letter fall on him.  
“Where di-” Masumi’s eyes widened as he saw the letter he had written long ago.  
“What is it?” Tsuzuru looked at him concerned.  
“Nothing.” He clutched the letter a little smile on his lips.

_22 days left…_


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuzuru understood his family’s poverty made it so Christmas was practically non-existent for him. He remembered how Mizuno would tell him about the Christmas festivities to come and the other children at his school talking about old traditions. This all remained in his small mind until that fateful day he had burst into tears crying to his brothers that Christmas didn’t exist for the family. A little comfort was provided but ultimately, they could not do much for the young boy. 

Every Christmas was the same mess of sadness. They ate what they had and sang Christmas songs. Sometimes the snow would block off the TV signal and so Tsuzuru would turn in for the night just like any other day. There were no decorations to make him feel merry or bright. And every carol they had song seemed to be less and less accurate. Tsuzuru knew his situation and dared not to speak up about the situation but every 3rd of December as Christmas starts to fill the hearts of many, he was left cold and empty.

His grievances continued throughout the years a slow turmoil of uncoiling emotions until one day it snapped for him. It was the 3rd of December and snow has started falling a little but not enough to harm anyone. His youngest brother wouldn’t shut up about Christmas soon approaching and his excitement for the festivities. All the brothers went along saying what they wanted Christmas to be like and wishing for absurd items with an even more absurd price tag attached to it.  
“What about you Tsuzuru nii-chan?” all the brothers stared anticipating an answer. Tsuzuru sighed not knowing what to say.   
“It doesn’t really matter we won’t be able to afford it anyway.” Tsuzuru looked up to see his brothers disappointed. His heart shattered and he felt hollow once again. He left the table figuring his brothers needed it more and tossed himself into to bed where tried not to weep. No use. He thought of the past of the many letters to Santa not fulfilled and found himself sitting on his desk penning a letter to the man who had forgotten him every year. He wrapped it up placing it into a shoebox forgotten under his tattered old bed before his siblings caught him.

“Why is the room still so messy?” Tsuzuru sighed cringing at the mess. Did Citron storm in their room and wage war or something. He rolled his eyes at the countless ideas but smiled realising it was a good script idea. 

30 minutes later and Tsuzuru had finished cleaning his room. He had been summoned to the front door only to see all his siblings.   
“Nii-chan!” They all screamed bursting through the door much to everyone’s surprise.   
“How are you doing?” Meguru bear hugged him leaving him half dead.   
“Ma was cleaning your room she found this.” A familiar shoebox was handed to him and a deep shade of red tinted his cheeks.   
“No-one looked in it right.” All their brothers shook their head curious.  
“Open it Nii-chan!” The youngest screamed.   
“Calm down he can open it up when he wants to.” Tsuzuru smiled remembering the contents of the letter and how they had come true. 

21 days left…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you too all my lovely discord friends who pitched in for this fic you guys mean so much to me. Please feel free to give feedback or just chat with me in the comments I have a Tumblr under the same name to if you want to see that!


End file.
